


Aftermath

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Wakes & Funerals, Wall Sex, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: HEED THE TAGS!spoilers for season 3 part 1dont burn down my house for this one please
Relationships: Kenny Ackerman/Rod Reiss, Kenny Ackerman/Uri Reiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous, Fanfic Anonymous, anonymous





	Aftermath

Its was at Uris funeral were Rod saw an opportunity. Kenny Ackerman, Uris loyal dog, was a face among the crowd that stood out the most to the remaining Reiss brother. The ripper was lacking his usual feral glint in those grey eyes, looking more like a kicked puppy than the Ackermans typical wolfish expression. The dog had just lost its master and now the Ackerman was a empty shell, a pathetic shadow of his former murderous self. Since the Ackerman was already weakened, it wouldnt be hard for Rod to mold kenny in anyway he saw fit.

Getting the ackerman away from the crowd was easy, put Uris name in a sentence and he would follow you like a lost puppy. The only issue was to make sure the Ackerman didn't fight back, Rod was a foot shorter than Kenny and could easily be overpowered by him so he needed to be careful around the seemingly broken Ackerman.  
Once Rod was sure no one would find or disturb them, he grabbed Kenny by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the wall, there was a small flicker of anger in the taller mans eyes but it quickly died down.

Rod smirked at the dying rage inside the Ackerman, it was time to start to molding process with his lateness employee.

Rod grabbed the back of kennys neck and pulled him down to his eye level "I'm your employer now so I should break you in a little, you let my younger brother touch you and inside you so it's only fair that I get to try that too" he purred at the Ackerman  
Kenny just stared into Rods blue eyes with his own dead ones, the ackerman was truly broken, he had lost his cause and the person that gave him a reason to keep fighting.

It was only when the smaller man started to unbuckle Kenny trousers, he quickly became aware of the remaining Reiss's intentions.

The Ackerman didn't see a point of resisting him because he was expecting this to happen sooner or later, he had noticed the jealous looks Rod have given Uri whenever he was around his now deceased lover, Kenny was the only thing Rod didn't get after Uris dead and it was clear that was soon going to change  
Rod yanked down Kenny's boxers and let them fall around the ravens ankles, restricting his movements further, gave his flaccid length a few firm strokes, the Ackerman shuddered uncomfortably under his touch but Rod didn't care, he wasn't doing this to please Kenny  
Rod palmed himself as he tightened the grip on the back of Kennys neck to keep the Ackerman in place. When Rod lined the tip of his cock to the Ackermans hole, he spotted the anger in the ravens eyes again expect it didn't disappear like last them

Rod pushed himself into the Ackerman tight hole, his grip tightening when the taller man yelped in pain from the lack of preparation. The anger in Kennys eyes flared up as the Ackerman grabbed Rods chin roughly ready to snap his neck

Rod was already a step ahead of Kenny, he grabbed the Ackermans forehead and slammed his head backwards into the cobblestone wall, knocking Kenny out clean.

The Ackermans eyes feel shut and his head tilted forward, Rod held onto Kennys hips and started to fuck the unconscious Ackerman until blood was dripping down Kennys thighs and making a small puddle on the floor.  
Rod moaned into the Ackermans chest as he continued to use him as his own personal fuck toy, Kenny had once belonged to Uri but now he belonged to Rod and he was going to make that clear to the Ackerman.

Rod thrusted all the way inside Kenny before finishing deep inside him, he pulled out of him and let the taller of the two collapse onto the floor, a sick smile formed on Rods lips as he watched his cum leak out of the Ackerman and mix with the blood of Kennys tore hole  
Rod tucked himself away before dragging the unconscious Ackerman back to his own personal quarters, he lay the raven down on his bed "I'm sorry that was a bit rough but you're still a wild dog in need of training" Rod whispered before leaving the Ackerman, the last thing he wanted was to be there when Kenny regained consciousness  
Kennys eyes slowly opened a few hours later, the first thing that registered in his mind was how much pain he was in, his head was pounding and he felt like he had just been torn open. The second thing that registered in the Ackermans mind was what Rod had just done to him but he was quick to shut down all thoughts of Rod.

The Ackerman curled inwards on himself and buried his face into a pillow, he wanted his Uri back but he knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He was left with two choices right now, kill Rod and go back to his old live living like prey constantly on the run from predators or start his new life here and have a chance at freedom, both were options Kenny didn't like but he didn't have much of choice.  
The only thing the Ackerman could do was wait for Rod to return since he wasn't able to spot any way of escaping Rods room. To pass the time the Ackerman allowed his mind to drift back to the only thing that brought him happiness and the only thing the heartless killer was able to love

Uri

His Uri

His forever lost Uri  
The man who had been tore anyway from his life and took alot of kennys spirit and will to fight with him. The Ackerman doubted he would ever smile again, the only thing that kept him fighting was the dream of him getting the Founding titan just so he could see Uri in the paths again when he died.

Until then the Ackerman just need to wait for Rod return and hope he wouldn't be as rough this time around

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a nsfw fic so some advice or construction criticism would be extremely helpful, comments and kudos make my day


End file.
